


Die Königin der Ziegen

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: Nach dem Krieg [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Appliance Bots are Everywhere, Decepticons won the War, Future, Gen, Humor, Megatron runs his own nursery school, Not sure if Utopia or Dystopia, POV Original Female Character, Science Fiction, Surveillance, Transformers and Humans live together peacefully, Worldbuilding, all Machines are alive, it sucks if you don't like robots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Die Transformer leben friedlich auf der Erde mit den Menschen zusammen - fast friedlich, sofern man nicht mit Robotern auf Kriegsfuß steht, so wie Selda.
Series: Nach dem Krieg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005393
Kudos: 2





	Die Königin der Ziegen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Queen of Goats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573010) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis)



> Fun Fact: Ich hab das geschrieben, als ich bei der Arbeit gefaulenzt habe.
> 
> Fun Fact: Eigentlich weiß ich nicht, was daran lustig ist. Der ständige Kampf gegen Technologie ist mein Leben.

Gerade noch war sie in angenehme Träume versunken, da wurde Selda vom Plärren des Weckers geweckt. "Halt die Klappe", schimpfte sie schlecht gelaunt und schlug mit ihrem Kissen nach dem Wecker. Dieser sprang vom Nachttisch und hüpfte lärmend durch das Zimmer. "Steh auf, du musst zur Arbeit", sang er und blieb vor der Tür stehen wo er sich erwartungsvoll umdrehte, um zu sehen, ob sie ihm folgte.

Doch da ihr Angriff mit dem Kissen nichts gebracht hatte, hatte sie ihren eigenen Kopf unter dem Kissen vergraben und versuchte, weiter zu schlafen.

Der Wecker nahm seine Aufgabe ernst. Er sprang auf das Bett und zog dem Mädchen die Decke weg. Kalt im kurzen Schlafanzug drehte sie sich verstimmt um, um den Wecker wieder mit dem Kissen zu attackieren. "Trau dich!", forderte sie ihn heraus.

Der Wecker nahm die Herausforderung an und fuhr ein paar Waffen aus. Harte Eisenkugeln peitschten auf nackte Haut. Das Mädchen wehrte die Kugeln unter leisen Schmerzensschreien so gut es ging mit dem Kissen ab, doch der Wecker lief um sie herum und trieb sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus ins Bad. Was für ein Drecksteil.

Selda schloss die Badtür hinter sich und betrachtete vor dem Spiegel die blauen Flecken, die nun überall auf ihrem Körper aufblühten. Wach. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken.

Da fiel ihr siedend heiß ein, dass sie gleich eine wichtige Präsentation halten musste und das hätte sie so gerne vergessen. Mist. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Sachen und legte dezent Make-up auf.

Sie war spät dran und musste schnell zur Arbeit, auch das noch, sowas Blödes. Sie stellte sich an die Straße und hielt einen Daumen raus, doch alle Fahrzeuge fuhren achtlos an ihr vorbei.

Da, eine Corvette bremste ab und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Selda wollte gerade einsteigen, da fragte die Stimme des Wagens: "Selda?"

Offensichtlich hatte er bereits von ihr gehört, denn er zog ihr den Türgriff aus den Fingern und ließ sie am Straßenrand stehen.

Enttäuscht ließ Selda die Arme sinken. Dann musste sie eben zu Fuß gehen.

Die Präsentation war bereits halb vorüber, als Selda ihren Arbeitslaptop von ihrem Schreibtisch holte und sich in den Raum schmuggelte, doch alle starrten sie an. Die Plätze nahe der Tür waren besetzt und sie musste um den Tisch herum zur anderen Seite laufen, wo sie sich niederließ und der Stuhl beim Ranschieben mit einem lauten Kratzen den Vortrag störte.

Selda platzierte ihren Laptop vor sich auf dem Tisch und fuhr ihn hoch.

"Haben Sie jetzt die aktualisierten Simulationsergebnisse, Frau Gardner?" Das war Seldas Auftritt, der Moment, vor den sie sich seit einer Woche fürchtete. Nervös brachte sie ihren Laptop mit nach vorne. "Ähm, ich hab nur die von letzter Woche. Ich hatte Streit mit meinem Laptop."

Der Laptop, den sie dabei war, an den Beamer anzustöpseln, transformierte in einen kleinen Mech und machte ihr eine lange Nase, bevor er zurücktransformierte und widerwillig seine Daten an das große Bild übertrug.

Selda fasste sich an die Stirn. Das war eine totale Katastrophe. Ihre Kollegin versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war und präsentierte die alten Ergebnisse, wobei sie dazu erzählte, wie sie sich mit der neuen Datenlage höchstwahrscheinlich ändern würden.

Nach der Präsentation wollte sich Selda dezent mit dem Strom zur Tür hinausschleichen, doch die Kollegin bat sie, noch einen Moment zu warten.

Als sie alleine waren, beschlich Selda sofort ein schlechtes Gefühl und sie nahm widerwillig vor ihrer Kollegin Platz, deren Gesichtsausdruck Bände sprach.

"Frau Gardner, das geht so nicht weiter. Sie haben seit Wochen nichts geleistet."

Selda nickte einsichtig. "Es tut mir leid. Ich komme mit den Maschinen nicht klar. Sie mögen mich nicht."

Die Kollegin stimmte ihr zu. "Das sehen wir auch so. Daher finden wir, sollten wir getrennte Wege gehen. Es ist nichts Persönliches, Sie wissen, dass wir Sie mögen, aber professionell passen Sie nicht in diese Branche."

Oh, das hatte Selda sich schlimmer vorgestellt. Als der anfängliche Schrecken überwunden war, jauchzte sie innerlich vor Freude. Ganz neue Möglichkeiten blühten in ihrer Vorstellung auf. "Schreiben Sie das bitte in meine Beurteilung ja?"

Die Kollegin, die sie betreute, nickte höflich, als hätte Selda was Selbstverständliches gesagt. "Den können Sie gleich hier lassen." Sie wies zum Laptop, der wieder transformiert war und erfreut ein Rad über den Tisch schlug. Selda schaute sich nach irgendwas um, das sie nach ihm werfen konnte, doch fand nichts.

Sie packte ihre Sachen, machte noch eine Runde durch das Büro, um sich von allen Kollegen zu verabschieden, die ihr alles Gute wünschten und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Zwar erfreut über ihre neue Freiheit, doch mit leichter Nervosität, was ihre Zukunft anging, stopfte sich Selda als Mittagessen mit Eiskrem voll, während sie im Internet nach einem neuen Job suchte. Ihr Rechner zu Hause war glücklicherweise ein stilles, genügsames Exemplar, solange Selda ihn nicht aus Versehen vollkleckerte und er sich lauthals beschwerend eine sofortige Reinigung verlangte. Dann streikte er so lange, bis er wieder sauber war.

Hm, Pizzeria, das wäre doch was, dachte sie sich, als sie eine Anzeige erblickte. Solide und bodenständig, eine einfache Arbeit. Mit Menschen, nicht mit Robotern.

Das Klingeln ihres Handys riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Reflexartig griff sie danach und wollte gerade annehmen, als sie den Namen auf dem Display las.

Scheiße. Es war Megatron.

Sie drückte ihn weg, schaltete das Handy aus und warf es beiseite.

Doch man drückte Megatron nicht einfach weg. Er rief wieder an und das Handy fuhr kleine Beinchen aus, mit denen es auf den Schreibtisch sprang und auffordernd die Tastatur blockierte.

"Ich geh da nicht ran", erklärte sie trotzig dem Telefon, packte es und lief in die Küche. Sie schaltete es ab und wollte es in den Kühlschrank werfen, als dieser ein paar rote Optiken ausfuhr, um sie vorwurfsvoll anzuschauen. Was, das war die ganze Zeit lang auch ein Transformer gewesen? Unglaublich. Diese Drecksteile waren einfach überall.

Selda lief zur Wohnungstür und setzte das Handy auf die Matte, bevor sie die Tür zuwarf.

Gerade hatte sie Platz genommen und wollte ihre Jobsuche fortsetzen, da hörte sie, wie sich die Tür öffnete - Nein! Schrie sie innerlich auf. Das Türschloss war auch ein Transformer. Sie arbeiteten alle zusammen.

Laut den nächsten Anrufversuch verkündend kam das Handy reingelaufen.

Man, diese Wesen waren verdammt nervig. Sie bestimmten das Leben aller Menschen, es gab kein Entrinnen.

Selda packte das Handy und warf es aus dem Fenster. Der rasch leiser werdende Schrei brach abrupt ab. Keine Sorge, es gab so viele von ihnen, bestimmt hatte es jemand aufgefangen. Hoffentlich blieb es weg und es meldete sich nicht so bald ein anderes, um den Job als ihr Handy zu machen.

Endlich Ruhe. Selda ließ sich vor ihrem Laptop nieder und ließ die Knöchel knacken.

Kaum hatte sie die nächste Taste berührt, schon erschien Megatrons Gesicht flächendeckend auf dem Bildschirm. Selda sprang erschrocken im Stuhl zurück.

"Du Wurm", begrüßte er sie streng.

Sie versteckte sich hinter ihrem Stuhl und schaute durch die Lehne. "Megatron. Ich ... hab dich nicht erwartet."

"Wann machst du endlich was aus deinem Leben?", schimpfte er. Natürlich hatte er seine Augen und Ohren, seine Spione überall und hatte als Erstes von ihrer Entlassung erfahren. Aber warum ihn das kümmerte? "Alle meine Zöglinge sind einflussreiche Persönlichkeiten geworden. Kevin, mein erster Schützling, ist sogar Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von EMEA geworden. Alle außer dir. Du versaust meine Quote. Ich strebe einzigartige, hohe Standards an und meine Erziehungsmethoden sind unfehlbar. Einen Ausreißer wie dich kann ich nicht dulden."

"Ich bin kein Anführer", erklärte sie und zog sich beschämt tiefer hinter den Stuhl zurück. "Würdest du mich bitte nicht mehr anrufen?"

"Ich rufe dich an, wann ich will. Mitten in der Nacht wenn du schläfst. Unter der Dusche. Auf dem Klo. Bei der Fortpflanzung. Ich rufe dich vom Urlaub, von Partys und sogar von deiner eigenen Hochzeit ab, wenn mir danach ist. Ich lasse dich erst in Frieden, wenn ich habe, was ich will."

Selda seufzte. Er war so gruselig, wusste immer alles über sie, wo sie war, was sie dachte ... Sie war froh gewesen, ihn nach ihrer Schulzeit los zu sein, doch da hatte sie sich offensichtlich geirrt. Man konnte ihnen nicht entkommen. Vielleicht hätte sie auf einer einsamen Insel ihre Ruhe, doch bestimmt kreisten einige von ihnen als Satelliten im Orbit und würden sie auch auf der Insel fernab jeglicher Zivilisation beobachten.

"Das Ergebnis meiner Erziehung stellt mich nicht zufrieden", erklärte Megatron. "Doch das werde ich ändern und nachholen, was ich versäumt habe. Tu, was ich dir sage, dann lasse ich dich in Frieden."

"Hm." Sie wagte es nicht, zu widersprechen und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Es würde nichts bringen. "Wie du willst, aber ich ändere mich nicht. Du kannst mich in einen Anzug stecken, aber mir folgen die Leute nicht und ich hab keinen Spaß daran, sie anzuführen und einen Plan hab ich auch nicht."

"Das werden wir sehen. Erstmal nimmst du dein Telefon zurück und entschuldigst dich bei ihm."

Dann hatte sie mit ihrer Annahme richtig gelegen, dass jemand es aufgefangen hat. Gerade klopfte es und die Wohnungstür schwang auf. Scheinbar außer Atem kam das kleine Telefon über die Schwelle gehüpft und ließ sich erschöpft zu Boden fallen.

Selda hob es missmutig auf. "Ähm, sorry, dass ich dich aus dem Fenster geworfen habe." Das kleine Telefon streckte ihr die Zunge aus und zog die Gliedmaßen ein, sodass es wie ein lebloses Handy in ihre Hand fiel. Sie würden niemals Freunde werden. Keine Ahnung, warum das kleine Wesen bei ihr blieb, vermutlich aufgrund eines Befehls.

"Gut", hörte sie Megatrons Stimme aus dem Zimmer. "Jetzt entsorgst du dieses kalte, ungesunde Zeug. Und dann suchen wir dir eine neue Aufgabe."

Eine schwarze Limousine mit verdunkelten Scheiben hielt an der Straße vor dem Gebäude, in dem sich Megatrons Kindergarten befand. Ein Bodyguard in Anzug und Sonnenbrille stieg aus und hielt die Tür für einen weiteren Mann auf, der ebenfalls einen sauberen Anzug trug.

Dieser Mann - Kevin, der Präsident der vereinigten Staaten von EMEA, ließ seinen Personenschutz hinter sich zurück und trat alleine auf das große Eingangstor zu. Daneben befand sich eine kleinere Tür in Menschengröße, an der gut sichtbar ein Schild befestigt war: "Wer während der Mittagsruhe klingelt oder klopft, kann seine Innereien von hier bis zum Neptun aufsammeln."

Kevin zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. "Kündige mich an", befahl er.

So unhörbar leise, wie man es nicht erwartet hätte - auch das Tor nahm seine Aufgabe ernst - öffnete es und der große Roboter trat heraus. Erst als das Tor hinter ihm wieder geschlossen war, begann er mit durchdringender Stimme zu sprechen. "Was willst du?"

Bevor er antwortete, ließ sich dieser Mann, der einer der mächtigsten der Welt war, vor allen Leuten auf die Knie sinken und legte die Stirn auf den Boden. "Ich wollte dir persönlich danken für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Du hast mir alles beigebracht, was mich ausmacht und mir das Selbstvertrauen gegeben, so weit zu kommen, wie ich gekommen bin. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, mich zu revanchieren, dann lass es mich wissen."

"Du Wurm, du bist ja immer noch nicht tot", flüsterte Megatron mit einem strengen Tonfall, um die Kinder nicht zu wecken. "Wenn ich deine Dienste bräuchte, wüsstest du es bereits. Verschwinde."

Kevin blieb auf der Straße liegen, bis Megatron wieder drinnen verschwunden war, dann erhob er sich und klopfte sich den Staub ab. Der Bodyguard hielt ihm die Tür auf und ließ sich nach ihm auf den Fahrersitz gleiten. "Das scheint mir nicht gut gelaufen zu sein", bemerkte er nach dem Abfahren.

"Es ist bestens gelaufen", versicherte Kevin. "Megatron hat sich gefreut, mich zu sehen, er hat nur eine eigenwillige Art, das auszudrücken.

Gerade war Selda im Supermarkt an der Reihe und hielt ihr Gesicht in die Kamera der Kasse. Doch anstatt dass sich die Schranke öffnete, leuchtete ein rotes Licht auf. Was ging denn jetzt ab?

Die Kasse transformierte zu einem Oberkörper mit zwei Armen, damit sie besser gestikulieren konnte und zeigte in Seldas Einkaufswagen. "Megatron verbietet dir mehr als 100 Gramm Schokolade pro Woche, bis sich deine Leistungen gebessert haben."

"Das kann er nicht machen!", beschwerte sich Selda lauthals. "Ich lebe von Schokolade!"

Die Kasse kreuzte mehrmals die Arme vor der Brustmechanik als Zeichen, dass das vollkommen ausgeschlossen war. "Pack mehr Gemüse ein, sonst darf ich dich nicht rauslassen. Wenigstens eine Packung Spinat."

"Ich hasse Spinat!"

Murrend machte Selda kehrt. Na gut, dachte sie sich und holte sich eine Packung Tiefkühlspinat. Sie musste sie ja nicht essen.

Doch zu Hause musste sie feststellen, dass der Kühlschrank die Nudeln versteckt hatte und außer Gemüse und Fleisch nichts herausgab. Ach menno.

Kurzerhand griff sie zum Handy. "Ruf den nächsten Pizza-Lieferdienst an." Das Freizeichen ertönte und kurz darauf nahm ein Mitarbeiter ab und grüßte mit Namen. Selda bestellte eine große Pizza Quattro Formaggi mit extra viel Käse und wartete.

"Ähm", sagte der Mitarbeiter nach mehreren Sekunden. "Das Bestellsystem nimmt die Bestellung nicht an. Da steht, Sie dürfen nur Salat und Steak rare ordern. Kein Nachtisch, keine Limonade."

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sowas hatte sie noch nie erlebt. "Dann geben Sie die Bestellung nicht in den Computer ein", schlug Selda vor. "Liefern Sie einfach so. Ich geb auch extra viel Trinkgeld."

"Das kann ich leider nicht machen", entschuldigte sich der Mann. "Hier wird eine Warnung angezeigt, dass meine Spezies ausgelöscht wird, wenn ich das tue."

Der große Roboter hatte wirklich überall seine Finger im Spiel. Wütend legte Selda auf.

Gerade kam die Küchenmaschine herein, um Selda ihr Abendessen zu servieren - halbrohes Fleisch und Salat. So eine Frechheit, so eine Bevormundung. "Ich brauche deinen Fraß nicht", schimpfte Selda wütend.

Das war zu viel für die Küchenmaschine. Sie verengte ihre roten Optiken. Stellte den Teller wo sie war auf den Boden. "Wie du willst, dann kochst du dein Essen ab jetzt selbst." Große Maschinen verfügten für gewöhnlich über einen Stimmenprozessor, der in der Lage war, menschliche Laute zu produzieren. Meistens drückten sie damit ihren Unmut über Seldas Verhalten aus. "Wir sind nicht deine Sklaven, Mensch. Du tätest gut daran, dich daran zu erinnern." Die Küchenmaschine verschwand zur Tür hinaus.

Hm, das war keine gute Idee gewesen. Die Küchenmaschine hatte alles übernommen: Kochen, Backen, Kleinschneiden ... Selda hatte nichts, um sie zu ersetzen und sie hatte auch keine Lust, sich eine andere zu besorgen - nicht, dass sich andere darum reißen würden, den Job zu übernehmen. Dann musste sie sich wohl bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nach manuellen Möglichkeiten umschauen.

Da Selda arbeitslos war, hatte sie reichlich Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern, also ging sie gleich in das nächste Kaufhaus. So viel Voraussicht besaß sie noch, dass sie sich einen Ersatz beschaffen wollte, bevor sie abends hungrig wurde.

"Kaufhaus" war vielleicht nicht der richtige Begriff. Es war ein Ort, wo Menschen und Maschinen zueinander fanden. Hier konnte man schauen, ob man einander sympathisch war, bevor man gemeinsam beschloss, den Rest seines Lebens miteinander zu verbringen - oder wenigstens so lange, bis einer keinen Bock mehr auf den anderen hatte. Da Menschen nichts drauf hatten, waren es meist die Maschinen, die einen Sympathiebonus gaben. Aber nicht an Selda.

In der Küchenabteilung lieferte gerade ein Herd namens Heatstroke, wie das Schild neben ihm mitteilte, eine Show ab, jonglierte mit Eiern und fing sie in einer Pfanne auf, wo er sie feuerspuckend ín Null-Komma-Nichts briet. Einige neugierige Zuschauer kamen näher und klatschten Beifall.

Doch als er Selda unter seinen Zuschauen erblickte, ließ er seine vier Arme sinken. Neben ihm stand Seldas alte Küchenmaschine, keine Ahnung, wie die hieß, hatte sie nie wirklich interessiert. Diese trat zum Herd, der sich zu ihr runterbeugte, damit sie ihm was in den akustischen Sensor flüstern konnte. Dann transformierten beide und taten, als wären sie gewöhnliche Haushaltsgeräte.

Selda wollte sowieso keinen weiteren Roboter in ihrem Leben haben und ging zu einem menschlichen Mitarbeiter, der im Kaufhaus für Ordnung sorgte. "Haben Sie vielleicht was Manuelles?"

Er schaute sie leicht verwundert an und überlegte dann. "Sowas wie einen Campingkocher? Sowas braucht doch keiner mehr. Müssten Sie mal auf dem Flohmarkt schauen."

"Oder ... sowas wie ein Messer und ein Schneidbrett?"

Der Mann schien lange zu überlegen. Dann ging er hinüber zu Heatstroke, der seinen Kopf aus dem Herd heraustransformierte und dabei eine Platte mit einem Kochfeld auf dem Kopf wie einen Helm trug, oder um sich schnell zurückzuziehen und verstecken zu können. Unauffällig hielt er sich tief, während der Mann mit ihm sprach. Die Maschine warf einen misstrauischen Blick hinüber zu Selda, dann fuhr sie ein Messer und ein Schneidebrett aus und reichte sie dem Mann.

Der Mitarbeiter kehrte mit dem gewünschten Sachen zu Selda zurück und reichte sie ihr. "Bitte sehr. Heatstroke überlässt sie Ihnen unter der Bedingung, dass sie sofort verschwinden, keine Ahnung, was er gegen Sie hat?"

Selda sagte nichts dazu und bedankte sich nur. Wenn ihr Kühlschrank auch kündigte, dann hätte sie ein Problem.

Zurück zu Hause rannte Selda mit voller Wucht gegen ihre Wohnungstür und plumpste halb benommen auf den Boden, wo sie sich die Stirn rieb. Was war geschehen? Blödes Drecksteil.

Ihr Handy kletterte ungefragt aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte eine Nachricht an. "Das Türschloss hat gekündigt. Du musst die Tür selbst öffnen."

Welcher Bug war dem denn über das Motherboard gelaufen? Selda hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass Türschlösser sowas taten. Sie waren einfach immer da.

Wie wohnte es sich ohne Türschloss? Das würde sie jetzt wohl oder übel herausfinden müssen. Selda fummelte eine Weile an der Tür herum, bis sie die Handgriffe herausfand, um sie manuell zu öffnen.

Am Abend traf Selda sich mit ihrer besten Freundin Julia in der Virtual Reality Arena und die beiden grüßten einander mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. "Wie geht's dir?", fragte Julia beiläufig, doch Selda antwortete nicht. Neben dem Eingangsbereich gab es eine kleine Zone, wo sie ihre Handys abgeben konnten. Ihre beiden Telefone transformierten, begrüßten einander freudig mit cybertronischen Maschinengeräuschen und gingen sich dann mit Spielkämpfen die Zeit vertreiben, bis ihre Besitzerinnen zurückkamen.

Die beiden Mädchen schossen sich durch virtuelle Zombiehorden. Selda nahm die Sache ernst und metzelte sie nieder. Julia starb ständig, hatte aber trotzdem Spaß und lachte dann. "Ich hätte nach hinten gucken sollen!" kommentierte sie ihren letzten Tod. Dann sagte sie grinsend zu Selda: "Gegen deine Spezialausbildung bei diesem großen Roboter hat niemand eine Chance."

Selda zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Als Glück empfand sie ihre Zeit in Megatrons Kindergarten nicht gerade.

Nach dem Spiel, nachdem sich Julia noch schnell beim Zentralrechner für das Erlebnis bedankt hatte, wollten sie ihre Handys wieder abholen. Julias Handy lief ihr aufgeregt entgegen und zwitscherte irgendwas auf Cybertronisch. Zwar verstanden die Mädchen wie alle Menschen kein Wort davon - die Maschinensprache war zu komplex, um von ihren menschlichen Gehirnen verarbeitet zu werden. Aber Selda nahm an, dass die Maschinen Julia so sehr mochten, dass sie es aus einem Gefühl der Verbundenheit heraus vergaßen oder verdrängten.

Julias Handy zeigte zu einer Dame, die den Bereich beaufsichtigte und blendete eine Nachricht auf seinem Bildschirm ein: "Chirp ist dort drüben."

Die Dame entdeckte Selda und holte dann deren Handy aus einer kleinen Kiste auf dem Schreibtisch. "Hier, wir mussten es aufladen. Das kostet leider extra."

Selda nahm genervt ihr Handy entgegen, das schlaff in ihrer Hand lag. Julia beugte sich sachte darüber, als sie ihr eigenes Handy eingesteckt hatte. "Ach du armer kleiner Kerl, was ist denn mit dir?"

Selda erklärte ihr trocken: "Mein Wecker hat gekündigt, also hat mein Handy den Job übernommen. Es hat eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, mich heute morgen aus dem Bett zu bekommen ..." Sie musste zugeben, dass das Leben mit ihr anstrengend war. Normalerweise hielt das Handy den Tag über durch, doch heute hatte es so viel zu tun gehabt, dass ihm früh die Batterie ausging.

"Du solltest wirklich netter zu ihnen sein", sagte Julia und streichelte Seldas Handy, das einen grobpixeligen, lächelnden Smiley mit comichaft geröteten Wangen anzeigte. "Was hast du eigentlich immer gegen sie?"

"Als ich ein Kind war, hat mein Vater uns wegen seiner Cyber-Sex-Sucht verlassen." Selda murrte. "Irgendwie ist mir, als wäre es ihre Schuld."

"Oh, das ist doof", erwiderte Julia mitfühlend. "Dann fändest du es besser, wenn sie deinem Vater nicht erlaubt hätten, seiner Sucht nachzugeben?"

Selda musste an ihre eigene Situation denken. "Nein, weiß nicht, keine Ahnung." Doch dann kochte die Erinnerung in ihr hoch und sie regte sich auf. "Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, wie ein Zombie ist er herumgewandelt, hat kaum noch gegessen oder geschlafen und uns nicht mehr wahrgenommen hinter seiner Brille. Ich finde schon, dass da jemand hätte eingreifen können. Du kannst ja nicht einfach den Stecker ziehen - dann beschweren sie sich."

Ihr Handy vibrierte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Es schaute sie wütend an und blendete ein: "Da kann ich nichts für." Selda rollte mit den Augen und steckte es in die Tasche. Sie wollte auch nur ihre Ruhe haben und hatte keine Lust, über sowas nachzudenken.

Draußen hielt sofort ein Wagen an, um Julia nach Hause zu bringen. Sie lächelte entschuldigend an der offenen Tür. "Wenn du möchtest, überrede ich ihn, dich mitzunehmen?"

Nein, bloß nicht. Dann lästerte er bestimmt vor Julia über ihre Schandtaten. "Nein danke, ich gehe zu Fuß, ist sowieso gesünder."

Selda winkte ihnen hinterher. Vermutlich ... erzählte er es ihr sowieso. Ihre Abneigung gegen Roboter war allseits bekannt.

An ihrer Wohnungstür wäre Selda beinahe wieder gegen die Tür gelaufen, da blieb sie stehen, als sie von drinnen eine Stimme hörte. Na nu, hatte sie sich in der Tür geirrt? Nein, es gab nur diese Tür, an der das Schloss fehlte.

Sie lauschte. Dann trat sie ein. An ihrem Schreibtisch saß ein fremder Mann. Ihr Laptop war transformiert und die beiden erstarrten mitten in einem Klatschspiel.

"Was machen Sie hier? Verschwinden Sie, ich rufe die Polizei!" Wütend griff Selda nach ihrem Telefon. Der Mann hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich bin sofort weg!" Er stand auf. Der Laptop sprang ihm auf die Schultern und klammerte sich an ihm fest.

"Hey, was ..." wollte Selda gerade fragen, als der Mann zur Tür hinaus verschwand und sie war zu überrascht, um sie aufzuhalten.

Selda rief die Gesetzeshüter an. "Da war ein fremder Mann in meiner Wohnung! Er hat meinen Laptop gestohlen."

Die Maschinenwesen hatten ihre Sensoren überall und arbeiteten rasend schnell. Der Mann hatte kaum das Haus verlassen, da erhielt Selda eine Nachricht auf ihr Telefon: Sie hatten den Mann sofort identifiziert und ein Urteil anhand des Strafenkatalogs gefällt: Für das unerlaubte Betreten ihrer Wohnung bekam sie eine Terminanfrage, wann sich der Mann persönlich bei ihr entschuldigen musste, eine finanzielle Entschädigung und die Erlaubnis, seine Wohnung zu einem Zeitpunkt ihrer Wahl zu betreten. Was sie nicht in Anspruch nehmen würde, wen interessierte das.

Wegen des Laptops gab es nichts zu beanstanden. Maschinen waren frei zu gehen, wohin sie wollten, da hatte Selda halt Pech gehabt. Hätte sie netter zu ihm sein sollen.

Sowas Blödes. Normalerweise hätte sie den Rest des Abends mit Surfen im Internet, Videos oder Spielen am Laptop verbracht. Naja, jetzt musste halt das Handy herhalten.

Selda scrollte die Liste der Spiele durch. Oh, das klang interessant: Super Turbo Mega Power Asteroidenkegeln Deluxe Master Advanced 2 3D Special Edition, das hatte so einen lächerlichen Namen, das musste gut sein. Und wenn nicht, konnte man sich wenigstens über den Namen lustig machen.

Gerade erreichte sie Level 7 und war eifrig dabei, auch das nächste Level zu lösen, da begann das Bild zu flackern und das Handy gähnte.

"Nicht einschlafen!", befahl sie und schüttelte das Handy. Es gab Geräusche des Unmuts von sich und riss sich zusammen. Doch nach kurzer Zeit kehrte das Flackern zurück, kurz bevor sie das Level geschafft hätte.

Das Handy sprang ihr aus der Hand, streckte die Zunge raus und kreuzte die kleinen Ärmchen in einer Geste der Sackgasse vor dem Gehäuse: Bis hierhin und nicht weiter. Dann ließ es sich erschöpft in den Ruhemodus fallen wo es gerade stand.

Seufzend schloss Selda das Handy zum Aufladen an und begann, sich bis zur Schlafenszeit zu Tode zu langweilen.

Selda stand wieder da im dunklen Zimmer, dessen einzige Lichtquelle ein weißer Monitor war. Sie stand in der Ecke in ihrem gelben Kleidchen und beobachtete ihren Vater, der einen eng anliegenden, hautfarbenen Anzug trug. Er sah sie nicht. Auf dem Kopf trug er eine VR-Brille und lachte in die Gegend. Wie ein Hund ließ er sich auf alle Viere hinab, krabbelte ein Stück, setzte sich hin. Er begann, irgendwas mit seinen Händen zu machen.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Selda.

"Sie sagte, ich muss die Schnur um diesen Tannenzweig wickeln und ihn in den Brunnen dort werfen." Er machte eine Wurfbewegung und wartete. "Aber ... ich merke noch nichts. Vielleicht muss ich mich erst daran gewöhnen."

Von irgendwoher begann ein Kinderchor zu singen. Selda schaute sich nach dem Stimmen um, doch ihr Vater fuhr fort, mit irgendwelchen unsichtbaren Dingen zu interagieren, als könnte er es nicht hören.

"Dieter, Dieter, unser Held,  
Beglückst Frauen, doch bekommst kein Kindergeld.

Dieter, Dieter, immer voll geladen durch das Leben,  
Doch schießt leider nur daneben.

Dieter, Dieter, hast eine geile Braut gefunden,  
Doch legst du den Schalter um, ist sie verschwunden.

Dieter, Dieter, bekommst Damenbesuch in deine Residenz,  
Doch verhütest du durch Abstinenz.

Dieter, Dieter, bist stets bereit,  
Doch für deine Familie ist keine Zeit.

Dieter, Dieter, läufst allen Röcken hinterher,  
Doch Kinder machst du keine mehr."

Die Stimmen verklangen in der Ferne. Es wurde hell, aber es war so bequem. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich gut. Selda kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decke. Oh, richtig, kein nerviger Wecker kam, um sie zu wecken und das Handy steckte noch in seiner Ladestation und blinzelte sie müde an.

Gut. Sie warf die Decke über ihren Kopf und döste noch eine Runde.

Gerade war sie wieder am Wegnicken, da klingelte das Handy und hoppste mit nervigem Gepiepse von seiner Ladestation durch das Zimmer auf ihr Bett.

"Lass mich in Ruhe." Sie drückte den Anruf weg, ohne zu schauen, wer es war.

Das war ein Fehler. Das Handy machte erschrockene Geräusche.

"Was ist denn?" Selda setzte sich auf. Konnte man nicht einmal die Zwanglosigkeit der Arbeitslosigkeit in Ruhe genießen.

Oh, Shit. Sie hatte Megatron weggedrückt. Sofort begann das Handy wieder zu klingeln und Megatrons Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm - er hatte den Anruf selbst angenommen. Vor Schreck drückte sie die Hände zusammen und das Handy flutschte nach oben heraus wie ein Stück Seife. Sie griff danach, verfehlte es fast, griff hinterher und warf sich zum Auffangen auf den Boden. Autsch.

"Drück mich noch einmal weg und du gehst ab morgen wieder in den Kindergarten."

Sie grinste ihn peinlich berührt an. "Sorry. Mach das nicht." Manchmal klang es, als würde Megatron mit seinen Drohungen übertreiben, doch die wenigen, die die Wahrheit kannten, kamen meist nicht mehr dazu, darüber zu berichten. Die hier war recht harmlos im Vergleich, aber er würde es wahr machen.

In dem Moment klopfte es ans Fenster. War das eine Lieferung, aber sie hatte gar nichts bestellt? "Dein Frühstück", bemerkte Megatron. "Dein Kühlschrank hat vor zwei Stunden gekündigt. Das kommt davon, wenn man Maschinen nicht mit dem Respekt begegnet, der uns gebührt."

"Hm." Als sie die Gardinen aufzog, warf ihr der Mech-Vogel einen kurzen Blick zu und flog davon. Für gewöhnlich wechselten sie mit ihren Kunden ein paar Worte, aber sie hatten keine Lust, mit Selda zu reden.

Sie öffnete das Fenster und holte das Bündel herein, während sie in der anderen weiterhin das Handy hielt. Rohes Fleisch und Gemüse, natürlich. Sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass es wenigstens Gemüse dazu gab, seit die Eltern einst mit einer Petition auf Megatron zugetreten waren, damit er den Kindern etwas Gesundes außer dem rohen Fleisch gab. Was mussten sie für eine Angst durchgestanden haben, dabei tat er keinem was, solange man vernünftig mit ihm redete und nichts tat, was dem gesunden Menschenverstand ... naja, okay, da lag schon bei vielen das Problem.

"Du weißt, was das heißt."

"Dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, mich um mich selbst zu kümmern." Megatron hatte eine subtile Art, sich auszudrücken, die viele Menschen nicht verstanden. Sie hob das Bündel ins Bild. "Das heißt, ich bin ein Loser."

"Aha. Dann ist wenigstens etwas von meiner Erziehung bei dir hängen geblieben." Mehr als ihr lieb war, dachte sie mit einem kurzen Blick zum Bild.

Sie trug das Bündel zum Essen in die Küche und begann, darin herumzustochern, dabei schaute sie verträumt zum Fenster hinaus.

"Du wirst es in dieser Gesellschaft nie zu etwas bringen, wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißt. Benimm dich wie ein Vorbild."

Tja, da hatte er wohl recht.

"Okay", stimmte sie zu. "Ich werde eine Anführerin sein. Ich hab auch schon einen Plan."

Am Bahnhof warteten bereits einige Menschen auf den Zug. Der, der auf dieser Strecke tätig war, galt als zuverlässig. Trotzdem machte sich Selda ein wenig Sorgen, dass er sie abweisen würde. Blöde Roboter.

Sie nahm ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Hockte sich hin und stellte es vor sich auf den Bahnsteig. Wie war doch gleich sein Name, Zwit oder so?

Das Handy transformierte und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Selda auf.

"Ich möchte, dass du gehst. Such dir einen neuen Besitzer, einen, der dich besser behandelt."

Das Handy verengte die Augen des Gesichts, das es zur besseren Kommunikation auf seinem Bildschirm einblendete, dann ersetzte es das Gesicht durch einen Schriftzug: "Nein" und hob die kleinen Ärmchen, damit Selda es wieder aufnahm.

Selda ließ es achtlos stehen und stellte sich an den Bahnsteig. Gerade flog ein weißer und lilafarbener Jet ein, der auf den Gleisen landete und in einen zweibeinigen Robotermodus transformierte, um die Fahrgäste auszuchecken. Ihr Handy hopste ihr hinterher und zupfte Selda am Hosenbein.

Kurzerhand packte sie es. Lief zum nächsten Mülleimer. Griff sich eine Plastiktüte, wo sie das Handy einknotete und in den Mülleimer warf. Es piepte wütend und versuchte, sich freizustrampeln.

Selda lief zurück zum Bahnsteig, bevor der große Roboter ihren Platz in der Reihe erreichte.

Während er mit den Menschen vor ihr noch ein, zwei Sätze lockeren Smalltalk wechselte, schlug seine Stimmung bei ihr schlagartig um. "Selda", erkannte er. "Megatrons Sorgenkind. Wo soll's denn hingehen?"

"Weg", sagte sie. "Bring mich irgendwo hin, wo es keine Roboter gibt. Ich brauche eine Pause von euch."

Sein Blick fiel auf den Mülleimer, in dem es piepte und raschelte. Man sah ihm die Abneigung deutlich an. "Das wäre in der Tat für alle Seiten von Vorteil, hm? Gut, von mir aus."

Er transformierte mit einem Sprung und stellte sich auf die Gleise, um die Gäste einsteigen zu lassen. Seldas Handy befreite sich gerade, um den Zug noch davonfahren zu sehen.

Selda lag gemütlich auf einer Wiese im Sonnenschein unter einem Strohhut und kaute auf einem Grashalm herum. Herrlich, so ließ es sich aushalten: Keine Roboter weit und breit, abgesehen von einigen Jets, die gelegentlich in der Ferne über den Himmel zogen.

Und diesem Mech-Vogel, der ihren Namen rief.

Selda setzte sich auf und schirmte ihren Blick mit dem Strohhut ab. Den kannte sie nicht, was wollte der hier?

"Eine Lieferung", rief der Vogel und warf ihr ein kleines Päckchen in den Schoß, bevor er davonflog. Sie hatte aber nichts bestellt.

Sie öffnete das Päckchen. Darin fand sie ihr altes Handy, das ihr auf dem Bildschirm die Zunge herausstreckte und dann transformierte, um als gewöhnlicher Gebrauchsgegenstand in ihre Hand zu fallen.

Kurz darauf klingelte es: Megatron erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Doch ihre Laune war zu gut, um sie sich von ihm verderben zu lassen und sie hob freudestrahlend ab. "Hallo, was kann ich gegen dich tun?", fragte sie spielerisch.

"Dein Verhalten ist inakzeptabel", tadelte er. "Du sollst eine Anführerin werden."

"Aber Megatron, ich bin eine Anführerin", lachte sie. "Das da sind meine Untertanen." Sie hielt die Kamera auf die Gegend hinter sich gerichtet, wo eine Ziegenherde in ihrer Nähe graste.

"Okay?", fragte sie.

"Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du über Menschen herrschen würdest." Das hieß im Megatron-Sprech: Das ist für den Anfang in Ordnung.

"Danke, du bist ein Schatz!", flötete Selda und legte auf.


End file.
